eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4853 (12 May 2014)
Tina finds Lucy’s missing earring in the flat, but the flat mates are oblivious to who it belongs to. In the Café, Jake thanks Lauren for not going to the police about him – she is uncomfortable and makes a quick get-away. Once outside, she calls DC Summerhayes and chases up her statement about Jake. The police turn up at Jake’s flat, much to Aleks’ surprise and demand to come in. Later, on Bridge Street, Lauren is disgusted when she sees Jake and Peter getting on – Jake has agreed to help out at the café and Peter exclaims how Jake is doing them a huge favour. Max catches Lauren screaming at Jake to get away from Peter and tries to calm her down. After questioning him and his flatmates, Jake is arrested under suspicion of the murder of Lucy Beale. Billy runs in to the Vic and announces that the police have arrived at Tina’s. As he is led out of his flat, Jake screams at Lauren to tell everyone that he didn’t do it. The residents of the Square watch on as Jake is driven off in a Police car.. Cora shows Lauren that Lola has sold a story to the paper about Lucy. Lauren worries greatly about how this has affected Peter. Over at Billy’s; Lola tries to justify her actions to Billy...however she soon realises the huge mistake that she has made. Ian shows Peter the paper with Lola’s story in – both are livid. In the Vic, Linda tells Billy that she feels terribly sorry for Ian over what Lola has done – he responds by telling her that at least it has taken the heat off of her Lee, which riles Linda. Later on, Lauren tries to tell Peter about Jake, but is interrupted as Lola arrives on the market – begging Peter to hear her out. She desperately tries to explain that she was just trying to set the record straight about Lucy and that they twisted her words. He asks Lola how much her sister was worth and is furious that she has sold her out for three hundred pounds. He refuses to listen to, or forgive her and Lola leaves, very upset. Dot accuses Charlie of lying about who he is after she goes to the station and they tell her that they have never heard of him. Charlie hastily defends himself by saying that they wouldn’t be allowed to tell her the truth. She doesn’t believe him and asks him to leave. Dot takes his phone and Shirley helps her to text Charlie’s mum – asking her to come over. Yvonne Cotton agrees and later on arrives at Dot’s. Dot and Shirley question Yvonne over who Charlie is – she claims that he is her son and Dot’s grandson; just as he says he is. Dot feels guilty when Yvonne tells her that Charlie has not stopped talking about her since Nick’s funeral. Charlie returns and at first exclaims that he is angry that Dot took his phone – however he quickly agrees to forget all about it. As soon as Charlie and Yvonne exit the house it becomes apparent that Yvonne was lying for Charlie. He asks if Yvonne thinks Dot bought their story. In the Butcher’s, Liam is cold with David as he still angry. David’s phone keeps beeping with texts from Nikki – he quickly diverts the situation by telling Bianca and Sonia to take Carol shopping. As David heads down Bridge Street he spots Nikki and tells her that the texts have got to stop. Sonia walks past and he awkwardly introduces the two of them. As he goes to leave, Nikki texts him again. Later on, David heads over to Nikki’s place and tells her that she needs to stay away from him completely. He tells her that he loves Carol but she refuses to believe it. Nikki is left feeling dejected when she seductively drops her towel and David firmly tells her to stay away from him and his family. Later in the kitchen, Liam tells a horrified David that he saw him with Nikki. Cora brings Stan a present to say thank you for the loan – she has used it to put a deposit down on a flat. Later in the Vic, Patrick sees the two of them together and remarks to Cora that it didn’t take long for her to find a replacement. She cattily introduces him to Stan as the man who made her and Dexter homeless. Cast ;Lauren Branning...................................................................Jacqueline Jossa ;Jake Stone...................................................................................Jamie Lomas ;Ian Beale.................................................................................Adam Woodyatt ;Denise Fox...................................................................................Diane Parish ;Peter Beale......................................................................................Ben Hardy ;Lola Pearce.............................................................................Danielle Harold ;Billy Mitchell.............................................................................Perry Fenwick ;Linda Carter.................................................................................Kellie Bright ;Mick Carter....................................................................................Danny Dyer ;Stan Carter................................................................................Timothy West ;Cora Cross.................................................................................Ann Mitchell ;Shirley Carter.............................................................................Linda Henry ;Dot Branning..............................................................................June Brown ;Yvonne Cotton.....................................................................Pauline McLynn ;Charlie Cotton......................................................................Declan Bennett ;Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb.........................................................Ricky Norwood ;Nikki Spraggan........................................................................Rachel Wilde ;David Wicks.........................................................................Michael French ;Liam Butcher...........................................................................James Forde ;Carol Jackson..................................................................Lindsey Coulson ;Bianca Butcher......................................................................Patsy Palmer ;Sonia Fowler......................................................................Natalie Cassidy ;Tina Carter.............................................................Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh..............................................Rebecca Scroggs ;Aleks Shirovs.................................................................Kristian Kiehling ;Patrick Trueman..............................................................Rudolph Walker ;Max Branning.........................................................................Jake Wood ;Phil Mitchell...................................................................Steve McFadden ;DS Holt......................................................................Shaun Prendergast Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes